Sacrifice
by GreenFireDancing
Summary: 'She was going to die. She had accepted that fact the moment James told her to run. Because they didn't call him the greatest Dark Wizard of their time for nothing, and she didn't even have her wand on her.' Lily Evan's thoughts leading up to her death.


**A/N: Basically a oneshot on Lily's thoughts and feelings leading up to her death. If any of you guys have any constructive criticism, I would love to hear it. And if you just so happen to like this, well then that's a bonus :)**

**Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter is the creation of J.K. Rowling. Not me. **

She was going to die. She had accepted that fact the moment James told her to run. Because they didn't call him the greatest Dark Wizard of their time for nothing, and she didn't even have her wand on her. Dying seemed inevitable now, and she wasn't afraid.

"Avada Kedavra." The words seemed magnified in the eerie silence of the house, almost as if he wanted her to hear them. She froze, staring numbly at the feebly barricaded door. He was gone. Her James was gone because of two words spoken by the Devil himself. He had died for her, for _them,_ she thought as she allowed herself to turn her gaze to the only important thing left in the world. She could not let her James die in vain; Lord Voldemort would never touch their son.

_Thud. _She closed her eyes briefly, gathering her thoughts and trying to keep herself together. She couldn't go to pieces now, not when Harry needed her most. Harry. Her beautiful baby boy who was staring up at her uncomprehendingly, wondering why his mother was so distressed. She would never get to see him grow up.

_Thud. _He was getting closer. Brief images flashed through her mind of Harry; Harry flying his first broom with James; Harry waving from the Hogwarts Express; Harry laughing with his friends in the holidays; Harry leaving Hogwarts for the final time, all grown up; Harry on his Wedding Day...all things she would never get to see, but should never miss. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek, but she brushed it aside impatiently. Time for tears was a luxury she didn't have.

_Thud. _Not long now. Lily Evans glanced round the nursery she had taken refuge in. How ironic that she should die in a place of such innocence and happy memories. She remembered clearly the day that James had insisted on painting it the muggle way, and the ensuing hours of fun and laughter. The golden snitches she had charmed to life moved effortlessly over the walls, causing her son to delightedly follow them with his eyes, stretching out his chubby fingers in an attempt to capture one and chortling with glee. He was so young. Absentmindedly, she ruffled the jet black mass on top of his head, a now painful reminder of his father. Oblivious to his mother's grief, Harry gazed up at her with adoring emerald eyes. Her eyes. The one physical aspect that she had passed onto him. In everything else, he seemed to be a miniature version of James.

_Thud_. He had reached the landing. Now was the time to show some of that Gryffindor courage the members of her house were supposedly famous for, even if all she wanted to do was run. For the millionth time, she cursed herself for being so stupid as to leave her wand downstairs. She had grown comfortable here in this cottage, and so had let her guard down. Stupid, stupid girl! Wasn't that one of the first rules Mad-Eye had drilled into them during Auror Training? "Never let your guard down," he had growled, "because you never know who might stab you in the back." Now she had nothing to protect Harry with but herself, and humans were fragile. They could break almost as easily as glass. The only thing she had left to protect him with was her love. She could only hope it was enough.

_Thud. Thud. _He was nearly outside the door. Any second now her almost laughable attempt to block the door would be blasted to bits. She leant down, gently lifting Harry. "Goodbye my beautiful baby boy," she whispered softly as he tugged playfully on her hair, "Mummy and Daddy love you. So so much. I'm doing this for you darling. I am so sorry. I love you." Tears streamed freely down her face as she placed him securely inside his cot, shielding him with her body.

The footsteps stopped. Silence, then: "Reducto!" Lily closed her eyes as various objects flew through the air, ignoring the pain. This was it.

_Creeeaaaaak._ The door opened with devastating slowness, revealing the one who had taken everything from her. The slit-like nose, the merciless red eyes, the pale sunken face had haunted her nightmares. An evil smile tugged at the corner of Lord Voldemort's lips, as he took in her position in front of the cot; in front of her son.

"Please, not Harry! Anything but Harry!" She could hear the desperation in her voice. They both knew that pleading was futile.

"Stand aside you stupid girl." His voice was harder than diamonds. They both knew he would kill her anyway. Determinedly , she forced herself to meet his cruel gaze.

He raised his wand.

_This was it._

She could see the relish in his eyes. He _enjoyed _this.

_I'm coming James. _

"Avada Kedavra!"

_Be safe, Harry._

Seventeen Years Later

Tears streamed down her face. He had done it. Her baby boy, her son, had defeated the darkest wizard in history. She turned to James, who's eyes were sparkling with pride. Watching over their son all these years had been both a blessing and a curse. Lily had hated watching Harry struggle, knowing she couldn't do anything to alleviate his pain. Finally, he would get the happiness he deserved. Finally, he was safe.


End file.
